


I Want More

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Light Somnophilia, Morning Sex, Post-Game, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 11:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: “Want you,” Arthur muttered lowly, moving up in a tender motion until his palm rested right in between your breasts, the warmth of it contrasting against your own. It pressed to the left side of your torso, gently. You could feel your own heart beating steadily under it, the rhythm even by the quietness of the moment.Arthur hummed again, dipping his face to press it against the junction between your shoulder and neck, peppering small wet kisses over the sensitive skin. His hand moved lower, now cupping your breast lovingly before giving it a light squeeze. You shivered.“I know your’ up,” he whispered, “lemme hear you.”





	I Want More

**Author's Note:**

> People will soon find out about my soft noncon kink and somnophilia and I’m like,,,, wig. Also, I am not dead!!! Just been busy with my graduation stuff and getting ready for a student exchange, moving yet again, some internship paperwork I gotta turn in, the disastrous turns of my love life, you know? The usual. But I plan to keep the blog going even if the RDR fandom dies. IMMA SINK WITH THIS BOAT. Also, I really love breeding, this is like,,, major kink. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn’t bother to proof read this and wasn’t beta’d because of issues!!!

The chirping of birds in the early morning pulled your conscience back from sleep, the warmth of the bed whispering to that it was still much too early to start the day up just yet. One of the horses neighed, far away, the sound muffled by the even rhythm of Arthur’s breathing behind you. You sighed, scooching closer to his body to soak up some more of his body-heat.

Arthur hummed, the drawn out sound coming from the back of his throat like a purr. His arm moved over your waist, his own body shuffling around to accommodate to yours. It made you smile, almost by reflex. He was so loving, almost like wasn’t even aware of it — it was simply part of him, of who Arthur was.

His breathing deepened and you felt the gentle press of his face into your half-covered shoulder. You breathed out slowly, enjoying the idle touching Arthur offered when he thought you were asleep before he would, himself, go back to sleep.

But his hand inched downwards, so careful and gentle you thought it to be a caress, palm stretching over the skin of your thigh and backside. Arthur pressed a kiss to your shoulder then, squeezing the softness of your flesh in a loving manner, the nails idly scratching up your skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

You gasped softly, not loud enough to give out that you were awake, and Arthur’s hand returned to their resting place on your stomach. Arthur shifted closer then, humming again as he pulled your smaller body to his in a hug, thumb rubbing slow circles on your clothed belly. Your own hand moved to grasp his, which made Arthur hum in acknowledgement, the tips of his fingers digging slightly into your soft stomach.

The horses neighed louder this time, trampling the pen in greeting to the sun; its golden light barely filtering past the cotton blinds of your cabin. As if on cue, the chickens started clucking; all signs that the world was starting to come alive and readying itself for another day.

At this point, you were aware that Arthur wasn’t really asleep anymore, as his calloused palm slipped underneath the nightshirt you wore to bed — well, _his_ nightshirt — to caress the silky expansion of your back. His hand travelled lightly, fingers pressing gently into each dip and raise of your spine in a slow makeshift massage, following a path that only he could see.

His hand moved all the way up to the back of your neck, wrapping around it lightly, in an affectionate manner, before Arthur pressed yet another kiss to your shoulder, with the bare hint of tongue to it. You sighed, turning your head to press against the solid expansion of his chest, and he took the opportunity to plant kisses at the base of your neck, pulling soft little moans from the back of your throat. The hand that had been wrapped around your neck moved yet again, now pulling the nightshirt up so he could brush his fingers against your stomach.

“Want you,” Arthur muttered lowly, moving up in a tender motion until his palm rested right in between your breasts, the warmth of it contrasting against your own. It pressed to the left side of your torso, gently. You could feel your own heart beating steadily under it, the rhythm even by the quietness of the moment.

Arthur hummed again, dipping his face to press it against the junction between your shoulder and neck, peppering small wet kisses over the sensitive skin. His hand moved lower, now cupping your breast lovingly before giving it a light squeeze. You shivered.

“I know your’ up,” he whispered, “lemme hear you.” His fingers teased then, probing and tweaking your nipple between them with idle interest, and you moaned softly, weakly; just a short breath coming past your lips. Arthur groaned lowly in approval, a gentle purr at the back of his throat.

He shifted yet again, pressing closer to you for more kisses as his hand slid impossibly further to hold your neck; not squeezing, the touch as light as you’d hold a newborn quail. Now you moaned a little louder, verbalizing your appreciation to his touching. Arthur’s lips pressed to the sensitive shell of your ear, and you could _feel_ his breathing before he gently nibbled on it.

“I want you,” Arthur repeated, voice still raspy from misuse and sleep. His hand moved lower again, caressing your breasts, “I can’t stop thinking ‘bout…” He shifted again, now pressing his hips to your thigh, and you could feel his half hard erection against your backside. You rolled your hips back, exposing more of your neck to him; and Arthur sighed appreciatively, hand moving again to your stomach, just above the navel.

“Yeah?,” you prompted him on, lacing your fingers with his, your voice still breathy and light. Arthur tightened the grip, nose following the curve of your up to your ear.

“Never thought I’d have this,” he confessed quietly, voice more of distant consideration rather than one filled with dread, “never thought I deserved it…”

You hummed in acknowledgement, moving your leg up and tangling it with his behind you. “But you do, Arthur.”

“I know,” he said quickly, pressing his lips to the heating skin of the back of your neck, “and I want more, with you.”

With your eyes still closed, you frowned. Was he saying what you thought he was?

Sure, the idea of having children of your own had surfaced before, but Arthur had seemed far too reluctant for you to suggest such a thing. The memory of Eliza and Isaac still a menacing reminder of how things could turn around in an instant — so you’d never pressured on it.

Arthur sighed, hiding his face into your neck, pressing harder against your body. “I want it with you,” he whispered against your skin and the hand that had been laced with his came up, fingers brushing against his exposed cheekbone in a feather light caress.

The palm that had remained on top of your body pressed down on your navel, Arthur’s hips rocked slowly against your backside; a needy groan escaping his lips. You could feel the wetness growing between your thighs, the hot feeling creeping up your neck from both embarrassment and want.

He wanted a family with you.

_Children._

You exhaled, grasping at the back of his neck and digging your nails into the sensitive skin there. “Yes,” you groaned weakly, arching your back in a needy display, “_yes_.”

Arthur coached you to roll over, face pressing to the soft woolen coverlet of the bed as his hand pulled at your waist and placed pillow below. His hands then pushed your thighs apart, bending your leg to the side as to expose you further in the golden light of the morning. The sheets tangled under your body and you shivered in response to the cool air of your shared bedroom.

His fingers traced your entrance and he let out a pleased groan at the growing wetness between your legs. You arched your back, pushing your backside further up to his examination, and Arthur took the hint. Two digits easily slipped inside, your cunt easily taking the thickness of them, your bodies far too familiar with each other; but you wanted more.

“Arthur…,” you moaned wantonly, bowing your head on your forearms in frustration, “more, more…”

He chuckled, moving his body half on top of yours, part of it still resting upon the bed. The fingers inside of you moved further, pressing down on the spot he knew made you whimper as he added a third one, now effectively stretching you. His cock pressed against the junction between your thigh and buttock, making you keen lowly. You were still at loss, surprised by the suddenness of the whole thing but, by Christ, did you want it.

You had wanted to start a family with Arthur for as long as you could remember, around the time you had established something — whatever you were back then — right around the time you arrived Horseshoe Overlook. But you hadn’t dared to speak out about it, knowing how much of a sensitive subject it was — and now, five years later, with a ranch of your own, Arthur wanted to take the final step.

“Did some thinking ‘bout it,” Arthur mumbled against your hair, pumping his fingers slowly into your pussy, “you, all tender and big… belly juttin’ out below the nightdress,” at this, his free hand moved to said place, fingertips pressing at the soft flesh there. “So lovely, sweetheart.”

You couldn’t help but imagine the picture Arthur had summoned in front of you and you felt a flutter at the base of your stomach. Moaning, you arched your back again, reaching back to touch his straining cock. “You want to do that to me?,” you asked feverishly, squeezing the firmness of him in your hand.

“Yes,” Arthur groaned, hips bucking in reflex. He pulled out his fingers from inside you, taking now a hold of his cock; using your wetness and the pre-cum gathering at the head of his own sex to lube himself up. “A babe, mine and yours,” he rubbed the tip of his cock on your entrance, holding back a strained moan “have a family of our own,” Arthur kept going, barely pushing inside, “knowing you’re all swollen up ‘cuz of me.”

“A baby,” you choked out, suddenly craving it more than you could remember ever having, “a _baby_, Arthur—“

He groans back at you, sinking into your pussy slowly. Arthur is hot, hot and thick — like always is —, stretching out that little bit that never quite gets used to the girth of him, like every inch of him is a mile of pleasure and a piece of heaven on hearth; handcrafted for you only.

Arthur’s hand come to rest on your waist for leverage, eventually making its way down to where you’re joined together. “Gonna look so pretty, darlin’,” he gasped, gently brushing your clit, “just for me, ain’t that so?”

You whimper, trying to follow his hips in the slow rocking motion he had set. It was a lazy rhythm, nice and slow; but the fiery want within you blazed high. “I want it,” you blurt out, digging your fingernails into the flesh of Arthur’s forearm between your legs, “_yes_.”

He all but cooed at you, nibbling wetly at the skin of your exposed neck as his free arm wrapped around your body, effectively hugging and enveloping you under him. You whined lowly, feeling the possessiveness of the act — a side that Arthur rarely showed over you, even in bed. “Gonna look so good with my child growin’ inside ya,” he completed the words by rubbing your stomach tenderly, thrusting harshly into you.

“Oh, please,” you cried out, twisting under him as Arthur started to gently rub your clit, the way he knew you liked, “Arthur, I’m—“

“Don’t you worry, darlin’,” he drawled, voice tainted with desire as you started to clench around him. Arthur gasped, sucking a hickey to your shoulder before muttering hotly against it, “I’ll keep fucking ya until it takes.”

Closing your eyes, you whined loudly, the sound piercing in the quietness of the wooden cabin. Arthur groaned, pushing up off of you and pulling away. You immediately complained, turning your confused face to him and making no effort as to hide your annoyance; you were so close now. But he simply smiled, turning you fully on your stomach and pulling at your waist until it nestled snugly on his lap, the legs splayed making way for his slender hips.

You arched your back, turning to press your face more fully into the mattress, taking not of how the pillow below your waist pushing your hips even higher for him with a needy whimper. Arthur kneeled behind you, squeezing the supple flesh of your backside with a low groan. “So pretty,” he commented, more to himself, lining up with your entrance once more. His hips snapped forwards, sliding into you in one smooth motion, “ain’t that so?“

The angle changed, Arthur hitting deeper spots inside of you that you thought to be impossible. The pressure was maddening, with the slight discomfort accompanying the pleasure, but you didn’t care — if anything, you wanted him to go even _deeper._

“Fuck!,” you whined, clawing at the sheets as your breath came out in short little gasps, “_Arthur_—“

He groaned in response, hands on your hips sliding to take a hold of your shoulder and to press on your belly, hiking you up even higher. “I got ya, sweetheart,” Arthur’s gentle and coaxing hands almost made you whimper out of need for him, the tone of his voice a soft murmur of what it usually was.

When he started thrusting again, it made you feel like you were about to combust. You let out a sigh of relief, leaning to rest your face against the soft mattress of the bedding as Arthur’s hand on your shoulder slid down to caress between your shoulder blades. It made you want to turn around and beg him to do it harder, your body already craving the relief it had almost reached earlier, your hips backing up on him without much further thought.

“I love you,” Arthur huffed out, almost as breathless as you, “love ya so damn _much_, I—“

“Yes, _yes_,” you whined in answer, one of your hands reaching to grasp at his thigh, tense under your touch, “oh, _love_—“

“I got ya, I got ya,” he repeated, leaning over your feverish body once more, shifting so the hand holding you by the middle slid down to your clit — but quite honestly, it wouldn’t be necessary — and the other to support his weight onto the mattress, “let go for me, darlin’…”

With a barely choked back moan, you tensed up, digging your nails into his thigh with gusto. That made Arthur groan, both in plain and pleasure, biting a kiss into your shoulder as you bucked under him. You were teetering on the edge of pleasure and overstimulation, the sensations almost impossible to bear at this point, and you remember begging for something you couldn’t quite remember, but—

“My pretty lil’ wife,” Arthur rasped, biting at the skin of your ear and making you moan, “gonna look so damn lovely carrying my child.” A gasp, “so sweet and tender, jus’ for me.”

“_Please_,” you cried with finality, trembling desperately, “sweetheart, please, _please_—“

Arthur sighed heavily, frowning, and you could hear the barely held back little noises he made at the back of his throat. His thighs trembled slightly over yours, his hips pressed so tightly against yours that you could feel every roll of muscle, every little twitch of his cock deep inside of you. Arthur groaned, finally, lounging forward and hugging you to his body as he came; shuddering and gasping for air.

His hips still rocked, lazily rolling into your aching cunt and you whined needily, wiggling your backside below the heavenly feeling of his twitching body over you. “I got you, darlin’,” Arthur drawled, snaking a hand down and pressing on your clit gently, “’d never forget ‘bout you.”

You whimpered quietly, taking the small piece of pleasure with growing greed. Arthur cooed in your ear, praising you as he always did when you were vocal. His finger circled the small bud lightly, putting down more pressure on it the more you shook beneath him. Arthur huffed out, snapping his hips forward and fucking you in earnest, threatening to spill out the freshly deposited cum in your pussy. You could tell he was sensitive, but if there was anything you knew about the man, that thing was that Arthur was an overachiever.

“_Shit!_,” you wailed as your fingers bunched on the sheets, arching your back even farther as your limbs trembled with blinding pleasure under Arthur’s care. “God_fuckingdammit— !_”

Arthur pressed down on you as your body shivered, the sweetness of your orgasm spreading from between your legs. It felt sweet, a soft sense of familiarity to it — but no less breathtakingly intense —, in the only way Arthur could make you cum, and that turned your mind into a fuzzy pleasantness feeling.

“That’s it,” Arthur rasped out, rubbing your belly slowly as your trembling subsided. He pressed a kiss to the tender spot behind your ear, loving and sweet. “Don’t you worry if we miss it this time,” he whispered, now hissing as his hips rocked slightly against your own, “I’ll keep fucking ya ‘til it takes, darlin’.”


End file.
